Oaristys
by Cherry Zinzoline
Summary: UA Omegaverse / Drarry / slash - Drago Malfoy, jeune Noble et Alpha, faisant l'élite de la Nation ne rêvant que de rejoindre les Mangemorts et d'éradiquer les minables rebelles de l'Ordre du Phénix pour la gloire des Alphas et de Lord Voldemort, pourrait voir sa vision du monde bouleversée par un jeune homme aux yeux verts et un Destin malicieux.
1. Chapitre 1 - Ce Soir Là

Salut !

Prenez une fille qui aime écrire et lire, donnez lui un chaudron.

Elle y fera mijoter sept tomes de Harry Potter, un rasade de yaoi, une touche d'Omegaverse, une pincé de scénario imaginé par une amie qui aime détourner les histoire original en UA, et BAM, ça fait ce qui suit.

Mise en situation, ceci est un UA de Harry Potter, contentant des relations homosexuels entre hommes explicites, et se situant dans un Omegaverse.

Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un Omegaverse, ce n'est pas grave, je l'expliciterai au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, ou vous pouvez vous renseignez sur internet même si elle ne collera pas forcément à ma version de la chose.

Le pairing est Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter.

Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, le concept d'Omegaverse à une fanfictionneuse dont je ne connais pas le nom, et le concept de pouvoirs (qui sera explicité dans le chapitre 2) de cette fanfic à une amie à moi qui me l'a prêté, l'image est un fanart de Johanna The Mad.

On est pas sur du PWP, mais il y aura pas mal de smut, âme prude s'abstenir, vous êtes prévenus.

Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres cette fanfic comptera ni quand les chapitres seront postés, mais voilà, elle est là. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, mais je le prendrai, qu'importe combien de temps je mets à finir cette histoire.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogue dans ce premier chapitre, je me rend compte avec le recul. Mais ça viendra !

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par **Eniarua** , merci pour son aide.

* * *

Je suis à la recherche d'un ou une bêta sérieuse, et par sérieuse j'entends quelqu'un de disponible et aussi bon en orthographe qu'en syntaxe, quelqu'un qui ne se contentera pas d'acquiescer, mais bien qui m'aidera à me corriger.

Et pas de blagues ! Quelqu'un qui ne se désistera pas au bout d'une semaine ! Je ne veux pas démarcher directement, je préfère que ce soit quelqu'un qui se propose parce qu'il aime l'histoire. Sachant que j'ai d'autres trucs en conception aussi.

Vous pouvez me contacter par PM si vous êtes intéressé !

Toutes propositions est la bienvenue !

* * *

 _Pour la petite histoire_ : " _Oaristys_ " est un mot féminin que j'ai lu dans le recueil de Lettres à Madeleine d'Apollinaire. J'adore ce mot, et il convient parfaitement à l'histoire puisqu'il à trois sens (selon Wiktionary, paye ta source) 1 - Entretien amoureux ; 2 - Communication d'idées, d'intérêts ; 3 - Aventure galante, idylle, ébats amoureux. Pour tout savoir, il faudra lire ;)

* * *

Oaristys

...oOIOo...

Chapitre 1 – Ce soir là

Draco Malfoy s'ennuyait ferme.

La réception était magnifique, le buffet délicieux, les boissons un régale et même la musique était parfaite.

Pourtant, Draco s'ennuyait.

Des Réceptions, Draco en avait participé à plus d'une. A presque toutes les Nouvelles Lunes depuis son Âge de Raison, ses quinze ans qu'il avait fêté en grandes pompes comme tous les Nobles du Genre Alpha.

Son père était si fière, même s'il n'avait pas douté une seconde du Genre de son fils avant même sa naissance, qu'il avait tout donné pour cette soirée là. La Cérémonie avait été la plus impressionnante de toute l'Angleterre depuis sa propre Cérémonie à lui.

A l'époque, Draco avait été émerveillé par ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Tout était somptueux, il était le centre de l'attention et on l'applaudissait de tous les côtés. Il était alors si fière d'être un Alpha !

Et maintenant, quatre ans plus tard, il aurait préféré que ce Genre ne l'oblige pas à participer aux Réceptions de Nouvelle Lune mensuelles. Oh bien sûr, tout y était toujours parfait, mais Draco commençait à se lasser de toujours voir les mêmes visages, les mêmes Nobles.

D'autant que ce soir, Lord Voldemort était en Conseil avec ses plus proches Adjudants, ses Mangemorts, et donc avec son père. Draco n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de rejoindre le rang d'Ajudants, et devoir attendre ses vingt-et-un ans était une torture.

Draco brillait.

Il brillait de part son Genre, de part sa longue ligné d'Alpha, de par son nom…

Mais également pour ses capacités. Il était le plus puissant des Serpentards de sa génération. Un Maître de l'eau presque accomplie, une pointure qui n'aspirait encore qu'à s'améliorer.

Il était connu dans les hautes sphère. Lorsque son nom était prononcé, c'était avec respect, admiration et espoir. Prometteur.

Ainsi, même seul au milieu des petits groupes que formait les Nobles autour de lui, il n'était ni esseulé ni isolé. Au contraire, il brillait sur son piédestal convenue. Lorsque des regards se posait sur lui, ils étaient brillants. Lorsqu'une voix s'élevait pour le mentionner, c'était avec déférence.

Alors « s'ennuyer », faisait aussi partie de ce jeu de paraître. Tout le monde ne pouvait venir lui parler impunément. Il fallait être quelqu'un, la Haute de la Haute présente pour prétendre à lui faire la conversation.

Ou bien être un ami.

Et à son grand désespoir, sincère cette fois, ni Blaise, ni Daphné n'étaient présents ce soir.

Le premier accompagnait sa mère, une Alpha reconnu pour sa beauté à une rencontre internationale, et la seconde se reposait d'un long week-end de croisière dans les caraïbe avec sa famille.

Draco se retint de soupirer. Quand bien même l'ennui devait paraître, il ne devait pas l'exprimer. L'Étiquette était strict sur ce point. Alors il but une gorgée de son champagne et laissa ses yeux dériver sur les autres invités, qui détournaient le regard s'ils avaient le malheur de se faire surprendre en train de l'observer.

Au fil des années, il avait finit par tous les connaître. Même ceux qui l'intéressaient le moins. Draco n'aurait pas cru, plus jeune, que parmi l'élite de la Nation, les Alphas qui réunissait toutes les qualités que l'on pouvait trouver dans l'Homme, il finirait par trouver des gens ennuyants.

Mais plus jamais il ne s'approcherait de Ernie McMillan, un Gryffondor puissant et un Alpha en passe de faire de grandes choses, mais bien trop prétentieux à son goût. Draco le trouvait barbant et un peu trop m'as-tu-vu, sans parler de sa maîtrise du feu qui n'était que force brut, sans finesse. Ou pire, Pansy Parkinson. Elle s'était montré terriblement entreprenante à son égard. Bien trop pour l'Etiquette des Alpha, et elle avait finit par être mise de côté par ses parents qui en cadeau d'excuse, lui avait offert un immeuble dans Londres qu'il n'utilisait absolument pas.

Il aurait bien aimé rentrer chez lui, s'installer dans son canapé avec des macarons, un verre de Kyr et un bon livre. Ou bien il se serait installé dans la salle d'entraînement pour manipuler son élément en exercice pour sa leçon du lendemain. Enfin, pas qu'il n'est besoin d'exercice, il maîtriser suffisamment son art pour ne plus avoir besoin de ça depuis longtemps.

Mais manipuler l'eau était toujours un plaisir. D'ailleurs, d'ennuis, il fixa son champagne… et le fit tournoyer lentement dans sa coupe de cristal sans remuer celle-ci. Dans un bref moment de folie, il se dit qu'il en viendrait presque à espérer une attaque sur le manoir, pour qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose d'intéressant.

Mais il écarta bien vite cette idée.

De toute manière, la menace ridicule que représentait l'Ordre du Phénix été bien trop dérisoire pour lui apporter un quelconque diversement. Il était certain que si Lord Voldemort se penchait enfin sérieusement sur le cas de cette bande de misérables mendiants, il les exterminerait en un rien de temps.

Draco avait lui-même hâte de rejoindre les rangs supérieurs pour s'en occuper lui-même. En quelques mois- non, en quelques semaines, il n'y aurait plus personne pour contester leur indéniable suprématie. Il se voyait déjà triomphant, remontant les marches du Palace, et apporter sur un plateau d'argent la tête de leur leader.

Ce jour-là serait le plus satisfaisant de sa vie.

Mais en attendant, il s'ennuyait dans le quotidiens des jeunes de son âge et de son rang. Études, réception, entraînement, vernissage, vacances, week-end en amis… Rien de palpitant, rien qui ne demande trop d'effort.

Cela avait longtemps convenue à Draco, mais la perceptive de se battre pour de vrai, d'utiliser son élément autrement que pour faire de jolies figures dans la salle d'entraînement lui chatouillait petit à petit la poitrine. Cela faisait sans aucun doute partie du jeu. Être un Alpha de son rang impliquait également une implication dans les combats puérils et gagnés d'avance contre les rares opposant au régime en place.

Quelques Bêtas frustrés de ne pas avoir les capacités des Alphas, et quelques fous qui pensaient que les Omegas pouvaient être aussi puissant que n'importe quel Bêta, voire Alpha pour les plus illuminé, et qui pensaient qu'ils pouvaient exercer un travail sur le long terme malgré leur Genre.

Et puis quoi encore ?

Ces gens-là n'avaient clairement jamais rencontré d'Omega.

Un Genre fragile, ridicule, honteux. Soumis à leurs gènes, leur physionomie. Souffrant de Chaleurs une à deux fois par mois qui les rendaient aussi faibles que ridicules. La seule chose que les Omega savaient faire correctement était porter et mettre au monde des enfants.

Et quels enfants !

Les enfants d'un Alpha et d'un Omega était presque systématiquement un Alpha et les exceptions étaient rares. Il n'était pas rare qu'un Noble ou sa femme est un ou une Omega qui leur soit soumis(e) et dont la fonction était de donner naissance à un demi-fère ou une demi-sœur Alpha, né(e) pour protéger le véritable Héritier du titre.

Mais à part faire jolie ou faire des enfants, les Omegas étaient inutiles.

Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de travail régulier à cause de leur nature, ils ne pouvaient pas se balader n'importe ou et n'importe quand sans risquer de créer le désordre à cause de leurs phéromones, il ne pouvaient pas faire de tâches trop physiques et leur intellect était limité dès la naissance par leur Genre.

Draco les méprisait.

Il méprisait ce Genre faible, incapable de faire les choses par eux-mêmes, obligé de s'accrocher à leur Noble comme un parasite pour survivre. Ou pire, vendre leur corps aux plus offrants dans les bas-fond de la ville.

Il était bien connu que le sexe avec un Omega était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur. Mais même ça, Draco ne pouvait s'y résoudre. On le lui avait déjà proposé. Enfin, proposé, il s'agissait en réalité du père de Blaise qui gérait un business d'Omegas et qui lui avait donné un catalogue de jolies Omegas en tenues légères et qui lui avait dit que si l'une d'elle lui plaisait, il la lui présenterai.

Draco avait jeté le catalogue sans même l'ouvrir. La première de couverture avait suffit à le dégoutter. Mais le pire, le _pire_ avait été lorsque le père de Blaise l'avait apprit. Il avait dû trouver drôle de lui envoyer un autre catalogue qui présentait les Omegas les plus rares et les plus précieux : les Omegas mâles. La minorité au sein de la minorité.

Draco l'avait déchiqueté avec son pouvoir, la blague ayant trop durée.

Non, en tant que Noble promus à un grand avenir dans cette société, il se marierait avec une jeune et jolie Alpha.

En fait, si elle n'était pas née d'une Omega de compagnie, la demi-sœur sœur de Daphné, Astoria, serait à son goût. Mais son statut l'avait écarté avant même que la possibilité ne soit entrevue. Quant à Daphné elle-même, celle-ci n'était pas intéressée, et réciproquement.

Son amitié était précieuse à Draco, au même titre que celle de Blaise.

… Ah… ses pensées tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Draco s'ennuyait. Et sa coupe de champagne était vide.

Retenant un soupir, il se dirigea vers le buffet, ignorant un serveur qui lui proposait son plateau. Il avait envie d'un punch, pour changer un peu. Peut-être que changer d'endroit lui ferait aussi changer de point de vue sur la soirée. Mieux, peut-être que de là-bas, il y verrait quelque chose de nouveau, pour changer de son quotidiens morose.

… Mais à son grand désespoir, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : la réception n'était pas plus palpitante près de la vasque à punch que dans son coin précédant.

Il n'avait pas échanger un mot avec qui que ce soit depuis le début de la soirée… Ce qu'il aurait donné pour une quelconque distraction…

N'importe quoi…

Une fille qui se casse un ongle, un vieux qui se ridiculise à cause de l'alcool, un éclat de rire incontrôlé, un serveur qui fait tomber son plateau…

Mais c'était espérer en vain. Jamais ce genre de chose n'arrivaient dans ces réceptions tintées de perfection du début à la fin. Il ne fallait pas trop espéré autre chose qu'une-

Qu'une explosion.

Car c'était bien une explosion qui avait retentit à l'instant, brisant le charme de la soirée. Les musiciens s'interrompirent dans une cacophonie désagréable puis se fut le silence. Tous les invités se turent une seconde… puis des murmures se firent entendre. Draco fronça les sourcils.

Il n'eut pas le temps de plus s'étonner que ça, qu'une seconde explosion se fit entendre, suivit de plusieurs cris des gardes.

Ce pourrait-il… ?

Il n'hésita pas plus. Il jeta sans réfléchir son verre de punch et laissant un sourire satisfait fleurir sur ses lèvres, il se précipita vers la sortie.

Une attaque.

C'était sans aucun doute une attaque. C'était presque trop beau.

Il s'ennuyait une seconde plus tôt et voilà qu'on lui offrait un occasion de briller, de se déchaîner, de montrer l'étendue de son pouvoir, et également de peut-être ne pas être obligé d'attendre ses vingt-et-un ans !

Il ne parvint pas à cacher le sourire carnassier qui venait orner son visage déterminé, et abandonna toute intention de le dissimuler rapidement. Il était bien trop excité pour s'en préoccuper de toutes façons. Il sentait son cœur battre sourdement dans sa poitrine, son sang pulser dans ses veines.

Plus rapidement que n'importe qui, il couru en direction de l'explosion, espérant haut et fort qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une attaque. Il se repéra et comprit que l'origine du vacarme venait de l'aile Ouest… et son sourire s'agrandit. Cet aile était une prison où les Mangemorts garder à porter de mains leur prisonnier les plus précieux. Dont plusieurs membres de ce stupide Ordre du Phénix.

Draco accéléra. Puis au détour d'un couloir, il vit à travers une immense fenêtre une partie de l'aile. Elle était en feu, de longues et vives flammes s'échappant par les fenêtres, une sombre fumée s'amassant au dessus. Bingo.

Il n'hésita pas longtemps : il sauta à travers la fenêtre, la brisant en mille morceaux en sachant parfaitement que personne ne lui en voudrait. Il atterrit souplement sur la pelouse et reprit sa course comme si de rien n'était.

Enfin… ! Les flammes semblaient presque l'appeler. Il n'allait certainement pas les faire attendre. Plus il se rapprochait, plus il distinguait plusieurs silhouettes. Aux costumes, il reconnue des gardes du domaines… qui tombaient les uns après les autres sous les coups vifs et précis de personnes cachées par de grandes capes.

Ces personnes effectuaient un véritable massacre. Une hécatombe qui ne fit que sourire davantage Draco. Soudain, il capta un mouvement dans un coin. L'une des silhouette encapuchonnait avait les deux mains posés contre un mur… et le mur explosa. Sans aucun doute la personne responsable des précédentes, un maître de la Terre, un Poufsouffle efficace.

Sa première cible.

Il changea son cap pour courir vers lui tendit qu'une dizaines de prisonniers sortaient par l'ouverture dans le mur. Oh, ils n'iraient pas bien loin, car Draco était enfin à leur porté.

Plus vivement encore que précédemment, il libéra son pouvoir.

Une personne s'effondra. Puis une seconde et toute la bande de fuyards s'interrompit pour se tourner vers lui.

Le spectacle était magnifique : dans le fond, le bâtiment brûlait et tombait morceau par morceau les gardes venus en renfort s'écroulaient tour à tour, battus par une équipe de combattants assez doués une bande de prisonniers déjà à moitié au sol et l'autre moitié le fixant avec horreur.

Draco inspira pleinement.

Ah… oui… c'était parfait.

Il était le héros de cette histoire. Et ils n'avaient encore rien vus !

Il allait-

\- Oh ! Regardez qui voilà ! Un noblion un peu plus courageux que les autres !

\- Il est venu seul, l'imbécile ! C'est même pas drôle.

Draco se figea un instant. Le ton moqueur des deux voix à l'instant… pourquoi ce ton ? C'était complètement décalé par rapport à la situation. Elles n'avaient pas à être moqueuses, mais terrifiées. Paniquées. Impressionnées. Que se passait-il ? Était-ce le fait de voir cinq de leurs camarades à terre qui les perturbait ?

Mais loin de paraître perturbés, les cinq autres prisonniers toujours debout se chargèrent de ramasser leurs camarades pour repartir dans leur fuite tandis que le Poufsouffle explosif et une autre silhouette à capuche s'avançait vers lui. Encore un peu chamboulé, Draco n'attaqua pas immédiatement.

\- Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il n'est pas venu ici pour en découdre ?

\- Il doit être bourré oui. T'as vu sa tronche ? Il doit pas avoir vingt ans et n'a jamais connu autre chose que son petit manoir douillé. Il s'est perdu à tous les coups.

Le Poufsouffle fit quelques pas vers lui, puis se pencha en avant pour prendre une pose de maman parlant à son petit garçon.

\- Et bien alors mon petit ? Tu t'es perdu ? Tu cherches tes parents ? Tu veux une glace en attendant ? Ou faire un tour de manège peut-être ?

Draco était bouche-bée. La situation était complètement irréaliste.

\- … il est déjà cassé tu crois ? fit la silhouette en fond qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Même pas drôle.

Son ton déçue fut la claque qui réveilla Draco, et une fureur sans précédant le transcenda. Dans un hurlement de rage, il se précipita vers le Poufsouffle et déchaîna son élément. Il lança plusieurs attaques dévastatrices, toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de sa cible. Il l'achèverait au corps à corps.

Mais lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle… il se rendit compte que la cible en question était intact, et même qu'un sourire apparaissait sous sa capuche.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner plus que ça. Un coup de pied lui fut asséné dans l'estomac et il chuta dans un cri de douleur. Le souffle coupé, la sensation humiliante de l'herbe sous la joue, il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Mais en rouvrant les yeux, la seule chose qu'il vit fut le sourire suffisant de son adversaire penché au dessus de lui.

Sonné mais furieux, il balança son poing en direction de ce sourire… qui s'écrasa contre un mur de pierre que le Poufsouffle avait fait apparaître sans bouger le petit doigt. Il hurla de douleur et il sentit ses os se briser.

\- Pauvre chose… pauvre petit Alpha né avec une cuillère en diamant pur dans la bouche… ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop bobo ? Tu veux un bisou magique de ta maman ? Retourne à ta salle d'entraînement et à tes professeurs payés à te laisser gagner, ici c'est sérieux.

Et un second coup de pied l'envoya rouler plus loin. Le souffle coupé par la violence du coup, il mit encore un moment avant de se redresser sur ses coudes. Son adversaire s'avancer vers lui… mais cette fois, il ne souriait pas. Et sous sa capuche, il capta l'éclat de son regard. Le choc le figea.

Il s'était toujours imaginé les membres de l'Ordre (car il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix à en juger par leurs tenues) comme une bande de crétins se battant pour leur idéal insensé, l'air un peu stupide et le regard perdu dans leurs rêves incohérent.

Pourtant, lorsque le vent provoquait par l'incendie fit basculer la capuche de son adversaire, ce qu'il vit n'évoquait en rien l'image que son imagination avait construit. La jeune femme se tenait droite et fière, campée sur ses jambes, les poings fermés. Ses courts cheveux roses crépitaient au même rythme que les flammes dans son dos, sa cape soulignant sa posture de combattante aguerrie. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Draco fut ses yeux.

Ses pupilles brillaient d'une haine féroce, d'une douleur sourde et d'un dégoût mêlés qui lui déclencha un frisson.

Ce regard n'avait rien de stupide.

Ce regard pouvait se battre plus que pour un idéal. Ce regard, il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour les dix pauvres prisonniers qu'elle venait de libérer. Draco en eut un vertige.

Une autre explosion coupa court à leur échange. Mais cette fois, il venait de l'autre côté. La cavalerie était arrivée. Ce n'était plus de simples gardes qui venait de faire leur entrée, mais bel et bien des Adjudants.

\- Merde ! s'écria la Poufsouffle en oubliant Draco un instant pour lui tourner le dos comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte. Les gars ! Les Mangemorts sont là, on décolle !

Des voix lui répondirent. Mais Draco ne les entendit pas. Venait-elle vraiment de l'ignorer sans même l'achever ? Etait-il si insignifiant à ses yeux ? Son ego en prit un coup. Mais le fait de savoir que les Mangemorts étaient là… avec peut-être son père à leur tête… il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour oublier la douleur et se relever.

Qu'importe la fille, elle devait être folle, il ne devait pas en tenir compte. Ce soir, il allait se battre aux côtés des Adjudants. Alors ignorant le mal-être qui s'était insinué dans son ventre, il reprit sa course jusqu'à l'aile en feu. Au vus de la direction qu'avaiten pris les prisonniers, ils tentaient de s'échapper du domaine via l'entrée des employés.

Il ne les laisserait pas s'enfuir.

Il longea le bâtiment en feu, se protégeant des flammes avec son pouvoir. Il allait les rattraper avant même les rapides utilisateurs de l'air, les Serdaigles qui ne pouvaient plus utiliser leur capacité pour ne pas envenimer l'incendie. Alors profitant de-

Du coin de l'oeil, il capta un mouvement. A travers les fenêtres brisés, à travers les flammes, se tenait une ombre. Un autre membre de l'Ordre qui tenait au creux de sa main une flamme d'un rouge sombre.

En fait, son corps entier semblait en feu et pourtant parfaitement à l'aise dans cette fournaise. D'ailleurs, l'incendie autour de lui ne faisait que s'accentuer. A n'en pas douter, la personne responsable de cet enfer.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus.

Libérant son pouvoir, il s'engouffra dans une fenêtre et éteignit les flammes sur plusieurs mètres autour de lui. Le pyromane se tourna vers lui. Et lui envoya une salve de lames de ses flammes rouges. Draco les esquiva sans mal et répliqua de même. Ils s'interrompirent en même temps.

Quelque chose clochait.

Ils auraient dû être en train de se taper dessus allègrement, mais pour une raison que Draco ignorait totalement, ils se tenaient debout et se fixait en chiens de faïences au milieu d'une salle de torture qui tombait en cendre.

Qui tombait tout court car soudain, les poutres au dessus de leur tête craquèrent et s'effondrèrent. Sortant de sa rêverie, Draco se précipita en avant, imité par son vis à vis.

Le sol s'effondra sous le poids des poutres, et dans un cri, ils passèrent au travers jusqu'au sous-sol.

Sonné, Draco ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'ils avaient atterris dans une cellule et que la zone était épargné par les flammes, même si celles-ci se déchaînaient toujours au dessus de leur tête. Il y eut un court gémissement à côté de lui qui résonna dans le sous-sol.

Draco tourna la tête, prêt à en découdre. Mais se figea.

La cape de l'inconnu s'était défait et gisait de l'autre côté de la cellule. Alors Draco eut tout le temps de dévisager le pyromane.

C'était un jeune homme de son âge. Un peu plus petit que lui, les épaules bases et les genoux noueux. Ses cheveux étaient à l'image de ses flammes, désordonnés et indomptables. Des lunettes ornaient son nez, sales et dissimulant un peu ses yeux.

Ses… yeux…

Un vert émeraude scintilla.

Draco sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

Son esprit devenir blanc.

Puis une odeur.

Une odeur comme il n'en avait jamais sentit. Indescriptible. Entêtante.

Il eut un vertige et en revenant à lui, il s'aperçut que le jeune homme le fixait avec un air surpris et tout aussi confus que celui qu'il devait lui-même aborder.

Le bâtiment s'effondrait au dessus d'eux, mais ils ne le remarquaient pas. La chaleur était étouffante, le vacarme assourdissant.

Pourtant, tout ce qui comptait à l'instant était cette délicieuse odeur, et le raz de marée de sensation étrange qui déferla en Draco. Se laissant un instant submerger, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que ces sensations n'étaient liées à aucun de leurs deux pouvoir.

En face de lui, le jeune homme aux yeux les plus verts qu'il n'avait jamais vu semblait ressentir la même chose et en venir à la même conclusion que lui.

Draco sentit son cœur s'accélérait en pensant soudain à quelque chose.

Ce…

Ce pourrait-il… non.

Non, c'était… c'était impossible.

Un pic d'adrénaline le fit se lever d'un bon, et se jeter sur son _adversaire_.

Son adversaire. Son ennemi. Un terroriste. Un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il leva son poing pour l'abattre avec force… mais se figea à quelques centimètres du visage ébahi de sa cible.

Draco ne comprit pas pourquoi il tremblait… avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas l'inconnu qui avait arrêté son coup. Mais lui-même qui s'était arrêté en plein élan.

 _Pourquoi_ ?

Confus, ils restèrent un instant ainsi, leur visage si proche que Draco pouvait sentir son halène.

Et tout son corps en frémit.

L'odeur.

L'odeur venait de lui.

Ce parfum sans équivalent auquel il avait envie de s'abandonner… il venait bien du jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Ce dernier prit d'ailleurs une profonde inspiration et dans ses yeux, le plaisir remplaça un bref instant la surprise.

Lui aussi sentait cette odeur ?

Il sursauta soudain en se rendant compte que tous deux s'étaient rapprochés et que leurs fronts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Cette délicieuse odeur qui étouffait tout le reste… et ces yeux verts…

Le jeune homme semblait au moins aussi déboussolé que lui, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir… puis son regard se fit plus dur.

Perdant tout sens logique, Draco en fut un bref instant attristé. Ces yeux n'étaient pas fait pour faire ce regard si acerbe. Puis il se mit une claque mentale. Il devait se reprendre, et vite. Parce que si lui s'était inexplicablement interrompu, son adversaire n'en avait vraisemblablement pas l'intention.

Pourtant, un cri leur fit lever la tête. Une voix de fille, claire et effrayée.

Le jeune homme eut un claquement de langue et jetant un dernier regard incertain à Draco, il se précipita hors du trou en escaladant habilement les décombres pour disparaître.

Draco resta déboussolé un long moment. Seul, au fond d'une cellule en ruine sous un incendie.

A l'instant…

Ce pourrait-il qu'à l'instant…

Il passa une main au niveau de sa poitrine, là où une sensation douloureuse de manque venait de naître, insidieuse et aiguisée.

C'était impossible.

C'était _impossible_.

Mais… mais il devait savoir.

C'était viscéral. Il avait _besoin_ de savoir.

Alors sans même y réfléchir, il escalada à son tour les décombres et se précipita à la suite du jeune ho- de son adversaire.

Adversaire qu'il retrouva sans mal puisqu'il s'était précipité hors de l'aile, au chevet d'un autre membre de l'Ordre blessé par une attaque lointaine des Mangemorts qui étaient en plein duels avec d'autres membres.

La fille avait le bras en sang, et son acolyte l'aidait à se relever et se précipiter vers la sortie.

Draco n'hésita même pas, et il lança une série de lames d'eau qui partirent en fumé devant le mur de feu qu'avait créé rapidement le Gryffondor. Ce dernier s'était retourné pour lui faire face et le combattre. Et à nouveau… ce regard… regard haineux. Draco ne s'en sentit que plus déstabilisé et avec l'intime conviction que ses yeux là n'avaient pas à le regarder ainsi.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'écarter cette pensée car une soudain, une énième explosion retentit. Ils tournèrent leur regard vers le champ de combat pour se rendre compte que les membres de l'Ordre venaient de prendre l'avantage sur les Mangemorts et en profitaient pour s'enfuir comme des lâches.

\- On se replis ! hurla une voix rocailleuse. Replis !

Le jeune homme releva la tête en entendant l'ordre et jeta un regard à Draco. Derrière lui, la jeune fille se précipitait déjà pour sortir du domaine. Et Draco resta figé. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir… Et le voyant hésiter, son adversaire en profita pour prendre la fuite à son tour…

Sauf qu'en s'éloignant, la délicieuse odeur qu'il dégageait se dissipa. Et enfin, l'esprit de Draco redevint clair.

Et la rage lui revint.

Une rage qui le fit hurler de frustration. Mais que lui était-il arrivé ?!

Il était tellement en colère contre lui-même et l'autre abruti aux yeux verts qu'il ne bougea même pas pour lancer son attaque. Le Griffondor avait disparu dans la nuit, mais moins rapide malgré son avance, la jeune fille n'avait pas encore atteint les portes.

Elle cria lorsque une lame de glace lui transperça la jambe en plein milieu du tibia et elle s'effondra par terre.

\- LUNA !

Le cri retentit dans la nuit, mais il était déjà trop tard. Les Mangemorts arrivaient à la hauteur de la jeune fille et les membres de l'Ordre ne pouvaient même pas espérer intervenir pour l'aider.

Ils la dépassèrent pour poursuivre les autres, mais Draco marcha d'un pas calme jusqu'à elle. Pitoyable créature blessée, elle se tenait la jambe en sanglotant et gémissant de douleur. Elle leva les yeux pour regarder Draco qui la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Froid et sans pitié.

Mais sa rage n'en fut que plus grande lorsqu'il constata que si le regard bleu de la dénommée Luna exprimait une douleur intense, elle n'était ni apeurée, ni impressionnée. Claquant la langue, Draco leva un pied pour l'abattre sans pitié au niveau de la blessure.

Elle hurla. Mais elle soutient son regard. Il appuya plus fort encore. Sa voix se cassa et elle finit par s'évanouir de douleur, ses longs cheveux blonds formant une auréole autour d'elle.

Et pas un instant, elle n'avait montré la moindre peur.

.

Draco reçut de nombreuses félicitations pour ses agissements.

Il s'était battue d'égal à égal avec des membres de l'Ordre !

Il avait capturé l'un de ses membres !

Il s'était élancé dans la bataille comme un véritable Mangemort !

Il était fidèle à sa réputation et faisait honneur à sa famille, à son rang et à son Genre !

Lord Voldemort en personne l'avait félicité pour ses agissements et son intervention !

Draco en avait la nausée.

Il avait fuit tout le tapage et s'il n'avait eu ne serait-ce que la possibilité de nier, personne ne l'aurait cru, surtout que la fausse modestie était mal vue.

Alors fuyant le regard fier de son père, il parcourait pour la première fois depuis l'incendie les décombres de l'aile Ouest.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là… ou plutôt, il essayer de ne pas penser à la raison qu'il refuser de s'avouer.

Il entra dans les décombres et le sol calciné… à la recherche du trou dans lequel ils étaient tombé. Il le trouva sans mal. Et sauta dedans.

Le toit s'était effondré dedans, pourtant il ne mit que quelques minutes à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il tira sur le morceau de tissus et la longue cape du jeune membre de l'Ordre aux yeux verts vint. Elle était d'une couleur bleu nuit et le motif d'un phénix en ornait le cœur, les extrémités étaient un peu brûlés, mais elle était entière.

Draco la porta à son visage et inspira profondément l'odeur délicieusement entêtante qu'elle dégageait.

C'était l'horreur.

* * *

 **Nota Bene**

Dans cet Omegaverse, une partie de la population maîtrise également un des quatre éléments, et sont surnommées selon l'élément maîtrisé.

Serpentard, l'Eau; Griffondor, le Feu Poufsouffle, la Terre Serdaigle, l'Air.

Draco a donc pour genre Alpha et est un Serpentard, qui maîtrise l'eau.

Ce n'est pas la seule spécificité, mais plus de précisions viendront au fur et à mesure.

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une tit' review !

A bientôt,

Cherry


	2. Chapitre 2 - La Fleur et Le Blasé

Coucou !

Il semble que ce premier chapitre est plu, c'est cool ! Voici la suite !

Je suis toujours très aléatoire dans l'écriture donc je peux mettre deux mois à écrire un chapitre comme deux heures. Merci de votre patience.

 **Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien** : langage, violence, lemon et tout ce que vous voulez. Pas de sainte-nitouche effarouchée ici. Vous êtes prévenus, vous lisez à vos risques et péril. Si vous sentez que ce sera trop dur, ne lisez pas. Je ne veux pas de message de plainte, **VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUS** , à vous de vous montrez **mature**. Et ce, pour **TOUS** les chapitres.

Merci pour tous vos retours ! J'ai répondu à tout le monde il me semble, mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, qu'il n'hésite pas à se manifester.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Oaristys

...oOIOo...

Chapitre 2 – La Fleur et le Blasé

Draco se laissa couler dans son bain avec délice.

Après avoir passé la journée dans la salle d'entraînement, il avait vraiment besoin de ça. Adieu transpiration, courbatures et migraine.

Enfin, il se détendit. S'adossant au rebord du bain, il inspira les douces effluves des sels et les laissa lui vider l'esprit.

Là… tranquillement… il avait besoin de ça, de ce calme, de cette sérénité et-

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit d'un un immense fracas, le faisant sursauter. Paniqué, il se redressa d'un coup, prêt à en découdre avec-

\- _Daphné_! C'est la salle de bain ici !

Mais la jeune fille ne semblait ni entendre son ton offensé, ni voir son air outré. Au lieu de ça, l'ignorant superbement du haut de ses talons, elle entre dans la pièce et prenant des poses de comédienne dans l'immense tragédie qu'était la Vie, elle se mit à déclamer.

\- Ah ! Pénible est la vie de Draco Malfoy ! Quelle infamie ! Quel cruel destin ! Voilà qu'il s'illustre brillamment dans une attaque surprise de l'Ordre, et le pauvre Héros, pris entre une cérémonie et une séance de dédicaces n'a plus le temps de ne serait-ce que répondre à ses amis qui veulent pourtant simplement prendre le thé avec lui !

\- Daphné ! Aurais-tu l'obligeance de _sortir_ ?

Mais loin de l'écouter, elle continua sa comédie, et à la grande horreur de Draco, une deuxième personne rentra comme si de rien était dans la pièce remplis de vapeurs. Mains dans les poches et le regard vague.

\- Blaise ! Fais la sortir s'il te plaît, j'aimerai profiter de mon bain.

Mais Blaise l'ignora, se contentant de fixer ses ongles.

\- Ah ! Blaise, Blaise, mon ami ! reprit Daphné en se tournant vers lui, la main en visière. Toi aussi aurais-tu entendu cette voix lointaine de celui qui fut autrefois notre ami et qui aujourd'hui nous abandonne pour sa popularité ? Elle me hante, le jour et la nuit !

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, mais loin de décourager Daphné, celle-ci continuait sur sa lancé, ignorant tous les appels de Draco au fond de sa baignoire.

\- Il me semble bien loin le temps où nous nous retrouvions pour l'heure du thé, où nous partions en vacance ensemble et où vous m'accompagnez pour des journées shopping qui se terminaient dans un restaurant sur un bateau… Ah ! Que cette époque me manque !

\- DEHORS !

Le hurlement et les jets d'eau chaude que Draco envoya obligea finalement son amie à s'intéresser à lui. Dans un des pas de danse qui la caractérisait, elle s'appropria l'eau qu'elle lui renvoya à la figure en l'éclaboussant allègrement. Draco manqua de s'étouffer et avait un désagréable goût de savon dans la bouche, mais son objectif était atteint.

\- Tiens ! Draco, tu es là. Chez toi. Dans ta salle de bain. Dans ton bain. Comme c'est surprenant.

\- C'est surprenant que je sois chez moi ? s'emporta-t-il, mais Daphné ne se laissa pas démonter par son ton.

\- Et bien oui ! Comme nous t'y appelons régulièrement en vain, on se demandait si tu n'avais pas déménagé ou quelque chose comme ça. On se faisait beaucoup de soucis tu sais ?

Tout son corps suintait d'ironie mais c'était loin d'effrayer Draco, qui était capable de bien plus impressionnant sur la chose. Pourtant cette fois, il ne se sentait pas de s'élancer dans une bataille verbale -trop fatiguant. Il se contenta de soupirer en se massant les tempes.

\- Juste… sortez. Allez vous installez dans le patio, je vous rejoins dans une demi-heure.

Immédiatement, ses deux amis perdirent leur air moqueur ou indifférent. Échangeant un regard, Daphné se reprit la première et envoya valser ses cheveux blond dans son dos avec superbe.

\- Soit. Nous te laissons une demi-heure de répit. Pas une de plus. Blaise, passe devant.

Et enfin, au plus grand soulagement de Draco, ils sortirent. Pour la peine, il fit même l'effort de tenir le délais, et à la plus grande surprise de ses amis qui interrompirent leur conversation en le voyant arriver, il s'installa avec eux à l'heure dite. Une première pour eux tous, réalisa-t-il en buvant une gorgé de thé.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe de si urgent pour que vous me harceliez comme ça ?

Un court silence s'en suivit. Draco leva le nez de sa tasse pour les observer le fixer.

\- Et bien quoi ?

\- Oh rien, se reprit rapidement Daphné en s'adossant à sa chaise, bras et jambes croisés. On est comme tout le monde, on veut juste avoir une interview privée. Et un autographe.

Voyant que l'air sombre de Draco ne faisait que s'accentuer, elle cru bon d'en rajouter.

\- Oh rassure-toi. L'autographe je ne le veux pas vraiment, c'est juste pour le revendre. Y'a moyen que j'en récolte assez pour m'offrir un autre collier de perles. Mais je dois faire vite pendant que tu es encore le sujet de conversation préféré de toute la Noblesse du pays.

Mais ce fut trop pour Draco qui posa sa tasse un peu fort dans sa coupelle.

\- Arrête. Je ne veux pas en parler.

Blaise darda sur son ami un regard soudain plus sérieux. Draco ? Soudain étrangement modeste ? Voilà qui était… et bien qui était une première.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Daphné, pour de bon cette fois.

Mais Draco se contenta de croiser les bras et de s'adosser à sa chaise. Il était bien sombre, bien plus sombre que ses amis ne l'avaient jamais vu.

\- Draco ?

La voix calme et posée de Blaise réussit à lui faire décrocher un regard dans sa direction.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Cette fois, Daphné ne fit aucune remarque. Sourcils froncées, elle se contenta d'attendre. Draco claqua la langue. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en parler. Encore moins à ses amis les plus proches. Il avait beau savoir qu'ils ne le jugeraient pas (enfin pas vraiment), il ne voulait pas.

Il ne voulait pas dire à haute voix ce qui l'empêchait de dormir la nuit. Ce qui occupait ses pensées à longueur de journée. Ce qui le poussait à s'entraîner plus dur et plus longtemps tous les jours depuis ce soir-là. Pourtant… peut-être qu'eux…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'Ordre ?

Les sourcils de Daphné firent une pirouette si haute qu'ils disparurent dans sa frange blonde. Blaise resta impassible.

\- A quel niveau ?

\- Puissance.

Daphné, sans changer son expression de lapin prit dans les phares d'un semi-remorque, prit sa tasse et bu une gorgée de thé avant de répondre.

\- Ça reste une bande d'une vingtaine de clampins cachés dans les caniveaux de la ville. Majoritairement des Omegas, quelques Alphas complètement cinglés et des Bêtas qui prennent leurs rêves pour une réalité. Et la seule raison pour laquelle Lord Voldemort ne les a pas encore exterminé, c'est justement parce qu'ils sont très bien caché. Ne prend pas trop la grosse tête d'en avoir mis à terre une et blessé d'autres, c'est le minimum requis pour être Mangemort et-

Draco n'en supporta pas plus. Il la coupa d'un regard froid et ignorant sa réaction surprit (encore), il se tourna vers Blaise pour lui demander son avis. Ce dernier prit un instant de réflexion avant de répondre.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu attends de nous, dit-il finalement en secouant la tête. Ni Daphné ni moi ne voulons rentrer chez les Mangemorts, et personne dans m'en fait partie dans ma famille. C'est en général de ton père qu'on a nos informations. Donc en réalité, tu es celui qui en sait le plus.

« _C'est ce que je croyais aussi._ »

Mais Draco ne savait plus quoi penser.

Draco était perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda finalement Daphné.

Elle avait perdu ses grands aires et ses manières, ne laissant que la jeune fille froide et calculatrice qu'elle cachait pourtant si bien s'exprimer.

Blaise aussi avait laissé tombé son masque d'ennui perpétuel et de désintérêt.

Draco hésita. Il hésita de longues secondes.

Ils étaient tous trois amis depuis des années, depuis même leur plus tendre enfance. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus de barrière entre eux, et que leur relation n'était plus limité pas l'étiquette. Ils savaient presque tous les uns sur les autres.

Mais voilà.

« Presque tout », ce n'était pas « tout ». Et ce que Draco avait réellement vécu ce soir-là faisait partie des choses qu'il ne leur révélerait pas.

Aussitôt sa décision prise, il senti un poids énorme se retirer de ses épaules et sa conscience s'éclaircir. Pourquoi en parler ? Pourquoi contrarier ? Il avait une réputation et un nom. Certes il s'était laissé dépassé cette fois, mais il allait travailler dur et en rejoignant les Mangemorts aux côtés de Voldemort, il serait plus puissant et les écraserait.

A commencer par la Poufsouffle. Il la massacrerait. Ou mieux, il la capturerait et la torturerait avant. Pour le plaisir d'entendre sa voix et ses os se casser. Oui, elle, elle souffrirait.

\- Draco ?

Il revint brusquement à lui, réalisant soudain qu'un sourire carnassier s'était étalé sur ses lèvres. Mais loin de le cacher, il le lissa au contraire chatouiller sa gorge au point de laisser un rire lui échapper.

\- J'ai hâte, avoua-t-il dans un gloussement. J'ai hâte de devenir plus fort et de rejoindre mon père. Et l'Ordre sera réduit en cendre. Je les écharperai tous jusqu'au dernier.

Un frisson d'anticipation le traversa. Et il fut même contagieux.

En réponse, Daphné se coula dans sa chaise avec délice et sous ses paupières parfaitement maquillées, son regard se fit pervers. Son sourire n'avait plus rien de moqueur, mais ses lèvres pulpeuses se tordait dans un avant-goût du sadisme dont elle était capable.

Blaise appuya sa tête contre trois doigts rigides, ses yeux brûlants d'intelligence. Il croisa les jambes et de sa main de libre, caressa l'accoudoir comme il l'aurait fait sur les restes de son dernier jouet.

Oh, ils étaient encore jeunes, pensa Draco. Ils avaient le temps de se perfectionner. Mais à leur majorité, à leur vingt-et-un ans, ils transcenderaient leur genre. Ils seraient plus beaux et plus forts que tout leur prédécesseurs, plus talentueux et suffisamment parfait pour que Lord Voldemort en personne les reconnaissent à leur juste valeur.

Daphné serait une danseuse parfaite, une créature d'une beauté sans précédent et son image serait la fierté de son pays. Au sommet du paraître et de la puissance de l'apparence, elle aurait le monde à ses pieds, serait acclamée jusque dans les bas-fonds et son nom restera comme celui de l'Alpha Parfaite, la Beauté Incarné.

Blaise serait l'homme d'affaire le plus puissant depuis son père en personne Combinant une intelligence redoutable, un sens aiguisé des affaires et l'esprit le plus rotor possible, il s'élèverait sans mal au dessus des autres pour les dominer sur n'importe quel domaine.

Quand à Draco, il savait qu'il ferait le meilleur bras droit possible pour Lord Voldemort lorsque son père ne pourrait plus. Il serait à la fois son conseillé, son exécutif le plus zélé et une personnalité politique reconnu internationalement. Alliant puissance et intelligence, il brillerait au côté du plus grand dirigeant de tous les temps et tous les Alpha du pays courberait l'échine devant lui.

Le Pays serait à eux.

Tous les genres et les classes sociales les respecteraient et mieux, les craindraient. Leurs paroles feraient offices de Vérité et leur acte de Sagesse.

Et ils avaient encore le temps, tellement de temps…

Alors oui, pour le moment, ils profitaient d'un thé à la température idéale dans une charmante véranda. Et dès demain, chacun se remettrait au travail pour atteindre leur objectif.

Parce que Demain leur appartenait. Parce que Demain, c'était Eux.

Et ils allaient briller.

.

\- Tante Bella !

Bellatrix Lestrange s'arrêta en entendant la voix de son neveux et se retourna dans sa direction pour lui sourire. Sourire carnassier et fou qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui, mais pas son neveux unique et préféré. Il avait l'habitude depuis longtemps.

\- Draco, tu reviens d'un entraînement ?

En effet, Draco était dégoulinant et ses longs cheveux longs attachés en catogan, trempés.

\- Oui, et j'y retourne dans quelques minutes. Je ne savais pas que tu passais au manoir.

Bellatrix passa une main dans ses cheveux et son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Et bien je viens de la part de Lord Voldemort en personne. Je pensais que ton père t'en ferait la surprise en rentrant mais tant pis.

\- Une surprise ? dit Draco en ne laissant rien paraître du pic d'adrénaline qui l'avait envahi en entendant qui l'avait missionné. De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Et bien étant donné que c'est toi qui a réussit à la capturer, le Seigneur a décidé qu'il était normale qu'elle soit incarcéré dans votre prison.

Draco écarquilla grand les yeux, le cœur battant.

\- La fille de l'Ordre ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Elle devrait arriver dans quelques instant et…

Elle s'interrompit, soudain songeuse.

\- Tante Bella ?

\- Hum… J'y pense Draco mais, est-ce que tu as déjà pratiqué un interrogatoire sur un membre de l'Ordre ?

\- Non. Père estimait qu'il n'avait pas encore trouver la bonne personne sur laquelle je pourrais m'entraîner.

Bellatrix se rapprocha de lui pour poser ses deux mains sur ses épaules et lui sourire.

\- Alors je t'annonce que ce jour est arrivé. Et je t'encadrerai.

Draco ne put pas retenir sa joie plus longtemps.

\- Tu veux dire, que je pratique moi-même l'interrogatoire ? Et que tu m'apprennes ? Sur elle ?

\- Oh oui, minauda sa tante. Il est plus que temps. Tu as l'âge qu'avait ton père pour sa première séance, et cette fille est parfaite. Va prendre une douche et t'habiller. Sois irréprochable. Parfumé et coiffé. Je te veux implacable. Le fourgon de transport devrait être là dans moins d'une heure. Je te veux présent du début à la fin. Aujourd'hui est ton jour, mon petit Draco.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour le rendre fou de joie. Dès que sa tante lui lâcha les épaules, il se précipita dans ses quartiers pour une douche rapide. Il se rasa de près, s'habilla avec la chemise qu'il avait mise de côté pour ce jour précis, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir droit et des bottes hautes en cuir. Tenue que lui avait recommandé son père.

Quand à ses cheveux, il fut tenter de les laisser libre.

Les cheveux longs étaient le privilège des Alphas, homme comme femme. Le critère de beauté ultime. Ils devaient être longs et beaux, soyeux et coiffés, entretenus. Les cheveux courts étaient la caractéristique des Bêtas et des Omegas, comme… comme la salope de Poufsouffle qui avait coloré les siens en rose, ou le jeune homme au yeux verts. Courts et poussant dans n'importe quel sens. Minable.

Daphné avait une superbe cascade blonde, longue et lise, lui tombant jusqu'aux chevilles une fois lâches, mais qu'elle se faisait coiffé en de complexes chignons et tresses qui mettait en valeur son visage triangulaire. Blaise avait fait tresser les siens en des centaines de fines tresses qu'il attachait en arrière sans vraiment s'en préoccuper.

Mais Draco laissait les siens en simple catogan la plupart du temps, simplement parce que c'était plus pratique lui qui bougeait beaucoup lors de ses entraînements quotidiens. Ils étaient déjà d'une couleur et d'une texture parfaite. Pourquoi se prendre la tête ?

Toutefois l'occasion était unique… mais il les attacha quand même. Son père l'avait prévenue que ce pouvait être une occupation aussi intense que n'importe quelle séance d'entraînement, et il ne voulait pas être gêné.

Il finit de s'arranger et jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir.

Il était beau et fière. Et bientôt, il le serrait encore plus, fort d'une expérience nouvelle. Et qui plus est, en compagnie de sa tante Bellatrix, connue pour exceller dans le domaine. C'était un jour magnifique et il se remercia de s'être levé ce matin.

Il sourit à son reflet et sortit de ses quartiers pour rejoindre l'entrée.

\- Ah, tu arrives à point nommé.

En effet, sa tante (qui s'était aussi changée pour passer une tenue identique à la sienne) se tenait face à celui qui devait être chargé du transport de la prisonnière.

\- Notre invitée est installée. Elle n'attend plus que nous. Je règle juste un détail. (Elle se tourna vers le transporteur et sa voix changea : elle se fit glaciale) Je vous avais dis de passer pas l'entrée Ouest. L'entrée Nord est réservé aux Alphas. Ou vous croyez-vous ?

\- Madame, je suis désolé mais l'entrée Ouest était bloquée par un accident et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre.

L'homme tremblait remarqua soudain Draco qui ne lui avait jusqu'alors prêté aucune attention. Il s'était recroquevillé devant la décharge de puissance à laquelle sa tante devait le soumettre. Il semblait encore plus misérable que pathétiques et c'était peu dire. Un pauvre Bêta qui avait eu le malheur d'outrepasser les règles.

Quel idiot.

\- Les téléphones, ça existe. Regarde-moi.

L'homme obéit, timidement. La gifle qu'il se prit lui coupa la respiration. Pourtant Bellatrix n'en avait pas finit avec lui. Lui attrapant le menton, elle le força à positionner son visage en face du sien, expriment le mépris le plus intense que cette sous-créature est jamais du voir.

\- As-tu une famille, insecte ?

\- Une- Une femme et- et une fille…

\- Ooooh, minauda Bellatrix dans une imitation parodique d'attendrissement. Alors dis-moi, comment vas-tu leur annoncer, ce soir en rentrant chez toi, que tu n'as plus de travail et que tu n'en retrouveras jamais un ?

L'homme perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait.

\- Non… S'il vous plaît-

\- Silence. Dehors. Et apprend à connaître ta place de Bêta.

Et le relâchant d'un geste de rejet, elle lui cracha au visage avant de se détourner de lui en oubliant son existence. Draco renifla. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour oser contrarier sa tante adorée. N'accordant pas un regard à ce qu'il restait du grossier Bêta, il emboîta le pas à sa tante qui pris l'escalier menant à la prison.

\- Alors, comment procédons-nous ? demanda-t-il en cachant difficilement son excitation. Tu passes en première et je regarde ? Ou bien tu me guides tout du long ?

Bellatrix se tourna pour lui offrir un sourire amusé et passer sa main glacée sur la joue de son neveux dans un geste maternel.

\- Alors mon petit Dragon, chaque chose en son temps. Tu verras qu'il y a également une bonne part… d'improvisation dans cet art. Allons donc commencer par rencontrer la misérable créature que tu nous as capturer. Les présentations sont quelques choses de sacré. Nous ne voudrions pas manquer à notre étiquette et notre image d'Alpha n'est-ce pas ?

Draco sourit dans un frisson d'impatience, coulant sa joue dans la main de la femme.

\- Non, bien sûr Tante Bellatrix.

\- Très bien, alors suis-moi.

Et elle reprit sa descente. Elle ouvrit la porte menant au long couloir qui était cerné de cellules, toutes vides.

\- J'ai demandé à l'insecte de l'installer directement en salle d'interrogatoire. Elle n'attend plus que nous.

Salle qui était tous au fond du couloir, derrière une lourde porte insonorisée. Enfin, quand elle été fermé bien sûr.

Et chaque pas qui rapprochait Draco de cette porte faisait s'accélérer son cœur.

En ouvrant la porte, ils découvrirent la jeune fille. Dans la lumière aveuglante de quelques spots bien placé pour l'aveugler, elle semblait encore plus pathétique.

Draco la détailla plus attentivement. Elle était d'une taille risible, et sa corpulence était celle d'une faible. Comment pouvait-on se battre avec des jambes sans muscles, des bras comme ceux d'un enfant et une taille d'une vagabonde mal-nourrie ?

Et c'était sans évoquer son air de gamine, ses grand yeux bleus un peu globuleux et le pire, c'était ses cheveux longs d'un blond sale. Une insulte.

Mais ce qui agaçait réellement Draco, c'était que même dans sa position, même au fin fond de sa cave, assise sur un tabouret de métal, les chevilles attachées aux pieds et des menottes reliées au plafond qui maintenait ses bras en croix… ses yeux ne reflétaient pas la moindre nuance de crainte ou d'appréhension.

Rien, juste… une sérénité particulièrement agaçante.

Bellatrix s'avança lentement vers elle, ses talon résonnant contre les murs de béton. Elle s'approcha de la fille et d'un doigt releva son menton pour étudier son visage.

\- Bonjour, petite créature. Il paraît que tu gardais un silence parfait lors des nombreux interrogatoires que nos agents ont fait. Alors ils ont fait appelle à moi pour… te délier la langue.

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Mon nom est Bellatrix Lestrange, je suis certaine que tu as déjà entendu parler de moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle parle ! Si ce n'est pas merveilleux ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Mais c'est que tout ça commence très bien.

Du bout du pouce, elle fit de petit cercle sur le menton de son nouveau jouet.

\- Bien, j'ai beau être ravis que ma réputation met précédée… mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas moi qui vais prendre soin de toi, ma jolie. Laisse-moi te présenter mon neveu adorée…

Draco sentit son cœur faire une embarquer, et il fit un pas en avant en croisant les bras, la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Tu te souviens de moi ?

Elle tourna son regard nébuleux vers lui une seconde… puis sourit.

Draco sentit une violence pointe de fureur l'embrocher au niveau de la gorge et le sang lui monter à la tête. Elle venait de _sourire_ ? De _sourire_ ?! Draco se jura qu'elle le perdrait bien assez vite.

D'ailleurs Bellatrix ne sembla pas non plus ravie de sa réaction, pourtant elle se contenta de la lâcher pour se détourner, attraper un mouchoir pour s'essuyer les mains et se positionner aux côtés de son neveu.

\- Et toi, petite créature ? As-tu un nom ?

\- Oui.

Silence.

… Bellatric tiqua mais garda étrangement son calme.

\- Et, pourrais-tu me le donner ?

\- Oui.

Le silence qui suivit n'en fut que plus lourd.

Bellatrix camoufla sa soudaine envie de violence dans une profonde inspiration et un grand sourire.

\- Allez, donne nous donc ton nom ?… s'il te plaît ?

Draco fronça brièvement les sourcils. En dix-neuf ans, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa tante dire « s'il te plaît ». Et quelque part, il sentait que cela n'était pas bon du tout.

\- Luna.

Bellatrix pencha la tête sur le côté, comme un chat curieux.

\- Luna comment ?

\- Je n'ai pas de nom de famille. Je m'appelle juste Luna.

\- Comme c'est triste… N'est-ce pas triste Draco ?

\- Un véritable crève-cœur, grinça-t-il sans cacher sa moue méprisante.

\- Un crève-cœur, gloussa sa tante. Oui, c'est le mot que je cherchais. Donc, ma petite Luna… Tu fais partie de l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Bellatrix faisait de lents pas autour d'elle, faisant claquer sèchement ses talons.

\- Tu es bien coopérante soudain… Si tu parles, ce ne serait pas drôle… Mais je suis sûre qu'il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas nous dire. Enfin pas pour le moment. Comme par exemple… Où est le quartier général de l'Ordre ?

Luna se contenta de lui sourire.

\- Ou bien… des noms peut-être ?

Toujours un sourire scellant ses lèvres… et son destin.

Dans son dos, Bellatrix passa délicatement une main sur sa nuque, puis sa gorge… avant de l'obliger brusquement à rejeter la tête en arrière pour croiser son regard.

\- Là tu me plais plus ma petite Luna… on va pouvoir s'amuser…

Elle la lâcha et fit le tour de la chaise.

\- Draco… avant que nous ne commencions sérieusement, aurais-tu l'obligeance de rentre l'activité qui va suivre plus simple ? Et au passage, de réajuster un écart ?

Draco comprit sans aucun mal de quoi elle parlait.

\- Avec plaisir ma tante.

Et sans attendre, il se dirigea vers l'une des tables pour se saisir d'un ciseau et s'avancer vers Luna.

Il ne la lâchait pas du regard, pourtant le siens restait toujours aussi calme. Ça n'allait pas durer.

D'une main, il se saisit d'une mèche blonde… et la coupa presque à raz de son crâne.

La mèche tomba à ses pieds. Puis une autre. Puis encore une autre. Et lorsqu'il eut finit, leur prisonnière n'insultait plus leur rang d'Alpha.

\- Hum, je préfère ça, acquiesça Bellatrix. Et puis tu as laissé juste la bonne longueur pour faire _ça_.

Et d'une main der fer, elle se saisit de ce qui lui restait de cheveux pour les tirer violemment en arrière pendant qu'elle se penchait sur elle. Son sourire lui dévorer le visage et sa respiration s'était accéléré tout comme Draco qui était fébrile. Il avait _hâte_ , tellement hâte de commencer.

\- Draco, je pose les questions et… tu te montres persuasif si elle refuse de répondre, d'accord mon Dragon ?

\- Oui ma tante.

Bellatrix n'en sourit que plus.

\- Bien, ma petite Luna… Où se situe le quartier Général de l'Ordre ? S'il te plaît ?

* * *

 **Nota Bene**

On continuera d'en découvrir au fur et à mesure. Quand au développement des perso, les choses vont se faire sur plusieurs tableaux et à différents rythmes.

Merci d'avoir lu et bon week-end !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une tit' review si ça vous a plu !

Cherry


End file.
